Promise
by Fogs of Gray
Summary: The noise he had made, somewhere between a cough and a groan, echoed in the shell of her ear. His face, that had once been twisted in pain, was placid. Blood trickled in a thin line from his mouth. It was her worst nightmare come to life.


Another story? Why, yes. I know, I'm getting tired of publishing all of these, and you are probably all tired of them also. But, alas, I am putting this out here. :)

SPOILERS: NONE! :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all

* * *

Leah met her brother's stare. She'd been through this many times before, on both healing and healed sides. This time, he had just cause. She almost forgave him for putting himself in harm's way. Almost. She enjoyed the feeling of helping someone in physical need such as this. The emotion was only slightly tainted by the fact it was her brother who had intentionally found trouble. If she could nurse, she would. It was an occupation she had fallen enamored with during the last few years, when the war started picking up. He was close this time. His thoughts were quiet. She had put up one hell of a fight to keep him breathing. And they had all made it out alive, including the perpetrator. She sighed. _Lovely_.

* * *

Lena was standing in front of his bedroom door. She tapped her feet nervously, watching as Boo's tail matched the rhythm. All she could think was that it was _her fault_. If she hadn't left Ravenwood... If she hadn't thought she was safe in Greenbrier... If she had _listened._.. The possibilities were endless. She had made so many wrongs, all of which led to her uncle being injured by someone. It couldn't have been a Caster. She knew her Uncle M wasn't a Caster, but something stronger. That eliminated almost everyone she knew, other than Leah, who was currently occupying her uncle's room with him. Whoever it was, it was enough to best her Uncle. Unthinkable. It was after her. If she hadn't left, it never would have seen her, Uncle M wouldn't have had to protect her...he wouldn't have Leah taking care of him. Which was why she was there at that moment, her hand rested a centimeter from the doorknob, questioning whether to enter or not. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

She shut it just as quickly. The two people in the room carried on as though nothing had happened. Leah was standing next to her Uncle's bed, holding his hand in hers. Her back was to Lena, and the young girl saw a tension between her shoulders.

Her Uncle himself was sleeping, she assumed. He was silent. She shivered gently. The noise he had made, somewhere between a cough and a groan, echoed in the shell of her ear. His face, that had once been twisted in pain, was placid. Blood trickled in a thin line from his mouth. His skin held a pallor more sickly and hopeless than she'd ever imagined. It was her worst nightmare come to life. He was closer to the man she remembered, but not quite her Uncle M.

She stepped forward hesitantly, until she could hear his breathing. She was about to brush stray hair from his face when a firm hand gripped her wrist. She met the warm, tired gaze of her aunt. _Leah,_ she corrected herself. "He's tired, Lena. Give him some time, alright? I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She was about to turn away when something flashed in her eyes. "Oh. Hold his hand. Sometimes, he doesn't remember where he is. It scares him."

Lena hardly contained a gasp. "Uncle M? He isn't scared of anything." A small laugh escaped Leah.

"He's terrified of anything happening to you." Her smile dimmed. "Alright, kiddo. I'm off. Are you willing to play nurse?" Lena's nod was eager. With a small salute, Leah disappeared.

She held his hand in both of hers for the entire time. She had noticed her Uncle was shirtless in that time. _It's for medical purposes_, she assured herself. Leah knew what was best. However, this shed light to the numerous blemishes on his skin. One in particular reminded her of the time she had touched her Grandma Emmaline's stovetop. That pattern, she knew, only came from such situations. She couldn't imagine how he had burned his shoulder, though. She allowed herself to memorize its details, and noted to ask Uncle M about it later. His hand trembled in hers.

"Lena?" His eyes were bloodshot and bleary. His voice was shaking.

"I'm here, Uncle M." A grin twitched on his lips.

"Good." He closed his eyes.

"I thought I was going to die," she blurted.

"I'd never let that happen to you, Lena."

"I know. But...but Uncle M, who protects you?" A slight furrow appeared between his brows.

"I imagine no one." She momentarily felt terror seize her. She was a child, even she knew that. She had to find someone to help him. How was she supposed to do that? A choked sigh left him. "I promise to never put myself in such a position, Lena."

"Pinkie promise?" He nodded as much as he could. "Cross your heart?" His eyebrows rose a bit.

"Yes, Lena."

"Okay." She chewed her cheek for some time. "Uncle M?"

"Hm. Yes, Lena?"

"What's all over you?" He opened his mouth to question her. "The dots and..." His mouth closed. For a time, it looked as though he wouldn't answer her.

"They're remnants from a long time ago, some from when I was your age." She was glad his eyes were closed. Her expression would have betrayed her surprise. "They don't hurt anymore, Lena. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't faded by now."

"Who would do that?"

"A bad person."

"What did they do?"

"Terrible things."

"Did a bad person to terrible things to you today?"

His answer was hesitant. "Yes." Her heart raced faster. "Not the same bad person."

"What about this one? It's different from the rest." Her hand ghosted over the black shape.

"A brand. Every Ravenwood has one."

"Even Aunt Leah?" Her eyes widened a fraction at the mistake.

"Yes, even Leah."

She nodded. They were quiet for a long time. "I'll protect you." He never responded. Leah returned a few minutes later to find her still holding Macon's hand.

"He wasn't too terrible?" Lena shook her head vehemently. "I have it from here. Go play with Boo. It's beautiful outside today." The young girl hesitated.

"Aunt-" Her eyes shot downcast. "Leah," the inflection on the name was obvious. "How did you know he'd be like...that?"

"We've been here a few times, kiddo." _He's done the same for me_. "More than I'd care to talk about. Now, be off, before I sick Bade on you." Something flashed across the young girl's face, as though she'd forgotten an important factor. She entwined her finger around the man's, and murmured softly.

"Pinkie promise." For a moment, Lena swore she felt his finger tighten.


End file.
